


Rain Rain Go Away, Come Again Another Day, When I saw It’s Okay to Give A Little Hell to Pay

by frenchonionsoup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad dates, Bullying, Crying, Descriptions of Physical Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Oumeno Week 2020, Overprotectiveness, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchonionsoup/pseuds/frenchonionsoup
Summary: Himiko is stuck in the rain after a date gone extremely wrong.Luckily Kokichi’s there to cheer her up!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Rain Rain Go Away, Come Again Another Day, When I saw It’s Okay to Give A Little Hell to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, December 2nd, Prompt:Rain

It was a sunny summer afternoon! Or, will it was supposed to be. 

It was pouring rain, Himiko didn’t care though. She shuffled her feet through the empty streets, arms wrapped around herself in some attempt at warming herself up. 

Himiko was asked out on a date by one of the reserve course students. Himiko didn’t necessarily care about dating, or relationships but she was looking forward to this. 

It was the first time she’s been asked out and she wanted to make it count for something. 

She dressed up in her cutest clothes, Kaede and Tsumugi even helped her put on some natural makeup. 

Himiko even thought this reserve course student was different, and didn’t dislike the ultimates for their undeniable advantage in the school and world. 

But she was wrong. So wrong. 

The guy had led her into some alleyway where his friends were waiting to taunt and push at her. To spit insults at her and tug at her clothes and hair. Kick her down, call her a witch ‘you know what they did to witches back then? They pulled out a lighter. **Burn them.**

Himiko had enough at that point. 

She conjured up her memories of Maki giving her basic self defense and managed to sprint away from the group. They all but laughed and called her a coward, so she ran far enough to create some distance as they didn't seem to be planning on chasing her down. 

Which brings us to the present. 

Himiko slowly making her way in the general direction of Hope’s Peak, absolutely crushed. 

Her clothes were ruffled, some of the top buttons on her blouse seem to be hanging on by their last thread, some borderline gone. Her skull aches from where they pulled and she was sure her hair was sticking it in every direction possible. Her makeup felt uncomfortable and all over the place, her cheeks were probably stained with tears and mascara. 

Himiko kept her head down, her breath stuttered and her nose sniffled. 

Before Himiko knew it a pair of boots came in her line of sight and she bumped into somebody. 

“S-sorry.” Himiko looked up and saw amethyst eyes staring at her. Kokichi. 

Himiko’s first instinct was to recoil back and prepare herself for jabs at how pathetic she must look right now but he seemed...off. His eyes scanned over her, not in disgust, amusement, or even pity, but in concern. 

His eyebrows furrowed and his lips were pressed in a thin line. He then looked directly in her eyes. 

“What happened.” It sounded more like a demand than a question. Himiko’s eyes trailed to the ground, suddenly feeling shameful of how she appeared and how she was going to explain this. 

She was really hoping she’d get back to her dorm before anyone saw her and change, if anyone asked she would just say he got caught up in work and couldn’t make it. 

She sighed. 

“I-I-” Himiko forced the lump in her throat down. She took a deep breath. “Some...reserve course kid asked me out.” Himiko wiped away the fresh new tears coming her way.

“He um, he led me to an alleyway-” Himiko’s voice started to waver, bad. 

“His friends beat me up. Pulled on me, called me a witch.” She ducked her head down and closed her eyes, digging her knuckles in her eyelids.

“They-they al-almost bu-u-urnt me.” Himiko started to bawl, her throat clogged up, but she didn’t need to say anymore.

Kokichi leaned forward and wrapped his arms, er, arm because he was holding an umbrella; around her and pulled her against his body. 

Himiko didn’t hesitate to clutch at his jacket and bury her face into his collar. Kokichi stroked her hair and whispered against it. 

“You’re okay now, you’re safe. I promise I won’t let any of those shitheads or anyone with the same intention near you ever again. Just let it out.” 

The two stood there for a little while. Himiko’s sobs turned into wails, her wails turned into whimpers, her whimpers then turned into short sniffles. 

Himiko pulled away from Kokichi, whipping at her face. She saw that she left some mascara stains on the collar of his jacket. Himiko tried to rub at it but it didn’t budge. Himiko frowned and muttered an apology, Kokichi waved her off. 

“Hold this for a sec.” Kokichi handed her the umbrella. HImiko took it and watched his Kokichi slip off his jacket. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath. Himiko didn’t know what she was expecting but she didn’t expect Kokichi to wrap the jacket around her shoulders, tugging it close to her. 

Himiko immediately shook her head. 

“Kokichi, no, it’s fine-” 

“You’re soaked, I’m still fine. The school’s not far from here so I’ll be alright.” Kokichi said in a stern voice but looked away from her with tinted cheeks. He didn’t want to tell her that her blouse sheered out from the rain. 

Himiko nodded, not wanting to cause any more trouble than she probably already did. Kokichi took the umbrella back from her and they began walking side by side. 

Himiko slipped her arms through the sleeves and overlapped the edges of the jacket close to her body. 

While they were nearly the same height the jacket still managed to stop right before swallowing her fingertips, the hem of the jacket itself went a little past her hips. 

Kokichi tried not to openly stare at her and Himiko tried not to openly sniff at the jacket. It smelt nice. Like sandalwood and grapes. Himiko let a small smile slip on her face. The smell was very Kokichi. 

“Hey.” Himiko looked up at Kokichi when he called out softly towards her. 

“You don’t mind being suspected for murder right? I’m not letting those guys off the hook.” Himiko blinked in surprise, before bursting out in laughter. Kokichi smiled, feeling a bit prideful that he managed to make her smile, even so much as to laugh. 

“Murder is a bit much, just scar them a little.” Himiko smirked. Kokichi grinned along with her. 

“Gotchu, gotchu.” Kokichi made a mental note to let Tenko in on the plan, she deserves to as Himiko’s best friend. 

Himiko felt much more lighter now. Comfortable. 

‘Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.’ 

The two continued their walk slowly returning back to their banter, making each other laugh. 

The rain began to lighten up to. It was only a small drizzle when they made it back to their dorms. As they passed one of the windows in the halls Himiko stopped in her backtracks. 

“Oh my god.” Himiko muttered, looking at her reflection. As she thought her mascara ran down her cheeks, the little eyeliner Tsumugi drew on smudged around her eyes. 

Kokichi laughed at her reaction. “Yea, you look like shit.” Himiko laughed along with him, shoving him in the side. 

Kokichi walked her to her room and they both lingered outside the door. 

Himiko turned to him and gave him a smile. A bright one. 

“Thank you for this Kokichi. I don’t know what I’d do without you if you hadn’t found me back there.” Her smile remained unwavering as she looked down and tugged at her sleeves. Which reminded her. 

“Oh! Here.” Himiko began taking the jacket off before Kokichi stopped her. 

“No, keep it.” Kokichi coughed and looked away from her. “It looks cute on you.” 

Himiko felt her world light up at the comment. If she was bright then she was _beaming_ now. 

“Thanks.” She took a step closer to him. 

She leaned up slightly on her tippy toes, a hand shot out to his chest for balance, and she lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. 

As she stepped away she giggled at the rare expression of a shocked, red in the face Kokichi staring down at her. 

As she was about to turn away and enter her room Kokichi grabbed at her upper arms and pushed her against the wall, leaning down to capture her lips with her own. 

Himiko let out a little squeak, which totally didn’t drive Kokichi insane on the inside, and melted in the kiss. 

His lips were chapped but soft, she tasted the faint hint of grape panta. Himiko reached up and wrapped her hands in the collar of Kokichi’s shirt, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

The two stayed like that till they pulled away for air, slightly panting. They stood there, looking in each other’s eyes in astonishment. Himiko chuckled. 

“I’ll see you later Kokichi.” Himiko pushed herself off the door and patted his cheek. Kokichi grinned and let her go, watching as she slipped through the crack of her door and waved at him. 

Kokichi stood there, grinning to himself before he began to skip away, very eager to brag to Shuichi and Kaito that he made a move on his crush before either of them did.

Himiko closed her door and leaned against it, sighing. She pushed herself in the direction of her bathroom to clean off her face and come to know just how flushed her face was.


End file.
